Vendredi 13
by ticoeur
Summary: ça aurait pu être une journée ordinaire. Oui, ça aurait pu, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde...
1. Chapter 1

A la fin de ma fic "Pretty boy", j'ai proposé plusieurs histoires et vous avez pratiquement toutes portées votre choix sur "L'homme est une femme comme les autres". Seulement voilà, cette histoire n'est pas finie et comme je détesterais vous laisser en plan si jamais je n'arrivais plus à écrire donc je vous propose cette "chose" en attendant.

Je vous la présente, même si je me demande si elle vaut le coup...

**Son titre ?** Vendredi 13

**Son genre ?** Humour (ouais, enfin, j'ai essayé, je sais pas si ça a marché^^)

**Son rating ?** "K"

**Son résumé ?** Alors là, je crois bien que c'est la seconde fois où je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme résumé. Peut-être parce que c'est tout bonnement impossible d'en faire un avec "ça" ?

**Disclaimer ?** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et je pense que si ça avait été le cas, ils m'en auraient voulu à mort de les avoir impliqués là-dedans.

**Note de l'auteur :** (qu'à pas envie de se faire fusiller^^) Ne cherchez pas un rapport quelconque avec le film du même nom parce que mise à part le titre justement, il n'y a absolument rien en commun !  
Ah si y'en a un ! "Vendredi 13" est un film d'horreur, ma fic est une horreur !

Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer...  
Si si, j'ai bien dit ça. J'me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Ils étaient tous à la cantine, prenant un bon moment de détente après une journée relativement calme, malgré tout. Un verre à la main, ils discutaient de choses et autres, quand Elisabeth les rejoignit.

C'était assez rare de la voir s'installer à leur table, même si ils s'entendaient tous très bien avec elle. Elle avait beau être leur amie, elle n'en était pas moins la dirigeante de la cité et gardait un peu ses distances avec eux.

Mais personne ne lui en voulait pour ça.

-Bonsoir ! Je peux ?

John posa le verre qu'il avait porté à sa bouche et retira ses pieds des barreaux de la chaise d'à côté.

-Mais oui, allez-y !

C'était bête, mais du coup, plus personne ne parlait. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait à leur table, mais ce soir, on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent.

-J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander... Commença t-elle alors.

-On vous écoute... Dit doucement Sheppard.

-Et bien, il y a une planète d'enregistrée dans la base des anciens et j'aurai aimé que vous y alliez.

-Y'à quoi là bas ? Demanda Rodney.

Elisabeth le regarda avec un sourire. Elle était sûre qu'il allait poser la question.

-Et si je vous disais qu'il y a un E2PZ... ?

Rodney, qui était entrain d'avaler tranquillement un petit gâteau, faillit s'étouffer et Teyla lui tapota doucement le dos.

-Ça va ?

Après avoir émit un rot sonore qu'il n'avait pu retenir, il répondit, rouge de honte.

-Oui, ça va...

-Et bien, en tout cas, si ça ne se voit pas, ça s'est entendu ! S'esclaffa John.

Rodney était embarrassé. Non, pas embarrassé, TRES embarrassé. Et il remarqua qu'Elisabeth l'était aussi.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous nous cachez une information ? Lui demanda t-il alors.

-Parce que... en fait... il n'y a pas d'E2PZ sur cette planète...

Toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table ne dirent plus rien, étonnées. Elisabeth qui leur faisait une blague ? Ouh la ! Ça promettait !

-Mais alors pourquoi vous avez dit ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de détendre l'atmosphère, mais je me rends compte que je ne suis pas très douée pour ça...

-Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! S'exclama Rodney, bon, à part un E2PZ inexistant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette planète ?

-Je pense que vous pourriez voir si on peut en faire notre site alpha, au cas où. C'est pour ça que je vous demande d'y faire un tour...

Puis, après avoir remarqué qu'ils avaient tous l'air un peu moins loquace qu'avant son arrivé, elle se leva.

-Et bien je retourne au bureau, un truc à finir… bonsoir tout le monde !

-Bonsoir ! Répondirent-ils tous.

Une fois Elisabeth sortie de la cantine, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire.

-Super ! On a tous la pêche, ça fait plaisir à voir ! S'exclama Rodney ironiquement.

-Mais travailler dans un labo n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelque chose de fatiguant... Rétorqua John.

-Et alors ?

-Rester assit le derrière sur une chaise, c'est pas très physique…

-Et alors ? Insista le scientifique.

-Nous on s'entraîne, on fait du sport, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on n'a pas la pêche comme vous dites… Dit alors John en posant ses coudes sur la table.

-Ah d'accord ! Pourtant vous êtes plutôt content de me trouver quand il y a un problème, parce que c'est qui qu'on appelle dans ces cas là, hein ?

Il regarda la tablée, les bras croisés, attendant une réponse.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes assez doué dans votre domaine…

-Merci, c'est gentil à vous de le reconnaître... Ironisa McKay.

-Mais de rien ! Bon, on se donne rendez-vous demain, disons… à 9h00 dans la salle d'embarquement ?

-D'accord ! Dirent ensemble Teyla et Ronon.

-Ouais, ça ira… Marmonna Rodney.

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil un peu plus longue, ça ne sera pas du luxe pour une fois. Je vous laisse, je vais me coucher... Annonça John en se levant.

-Je vous suis... Grogna Ronon.

-Moi aussi ! Souffla Teyla, je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment.

-Bon, bah j'y vais aussi…

-Rodney, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y aller si vous ne voulez pas !

-Ouais, mais rester seul ici, ça me branche pas trop... Marmonna celui-ci en faisant la grimace.

Les lumières finirent par s'éteindre et le calme retomba. La cité s'endormit tranquillement...

oOoOo

-Bon, et bien comme d'habitude, on attend encore McKay... Soupira John.

Des bruits de pas de course, deux marches montées quatre à quatre (et oui, même quand il n'y en a que deux...) et puis...

-Je suis lààààààààà ! S'écria Rodney en s'étalant lamentablement sur le sol de la salle d'embarquement.

Mais sa glissade avait eu le mérite de lui avoir fait gagner deux mètres...

-Vous auriez peut-être dû éviter de courir... Remarqua Ronon en souriant.

-Vous pourriez m'aider au lieu de vous moquer de moi !

John s'avança et lui tendit la main.

-Merci !

-De rien... bon et bien on peut y aller maintenant, non ?

-Oui... Approuva Rodney en se massant les genoux.

-On est au complet, on y va ? Annonça Sheppard en regardant les autres.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et grimpèrent au hangar.

-Elle s'appelle comment cette planète ? Demanda Teyla.

-P3S211. Elisabeth a raison, j'aimerai y jeter un œil pour en faire une éventuelle base de repli... Répondit John en ouvrant la porte du jumper. Allez, on y va ! Rajouta t-il après que tout le monde se soit installé.

Il posa ses mains sur les poignées de commandes et manœuvra habilement jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement.

-Tout le monde a mis sa ceinture ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Teyla et Ronon.

Puis il fixa Rodney.

-Vous entrez les coordonnées ?

-Oui... Répondit Rodney un brin agacé, je sais ce que je dois faire !

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent et le vortex s'ouvrit et le jumper fila...

oOoOo

Ils passèrent sans encombre de l'autre côté et Sheppard survola un instant la planète.

-Alors ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-A qui ? Demanda Rodney.

-Je vous regarde, alors je m'adresse à vous ! Répondit John.

-Rien ! Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Pour le retard ! On avait dit à 9h00 et vous êtes arrivé en retard !

-Oh, à peine quelques minutes ! Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour si peu !

-Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que si vous vous étiez préparé un peu plus tôt, vous ne seriez peut-être pas tombé... Rajouta John, un brin moqueur.

-Ha ha ha !

Rodney le regarda en faisant une grimace qui voulait dire : vous, à part votre barda habituel, vous n'avez pas grand chose à préparer !

Et il tourna son fauteuil brusquement vers l'avant.

-Wouaiiiiiiie !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda John en soufflant.

Il s'était déjà étalé en arrivant, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être fait maintenant ?

-Rien, je me suis juste mis le genou dans la barre... aiiiiie, ça fait mal !

-La barre ? Quelle barre ?

-Celle qui...

Il descendit de son siège et regarda sous la console.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ce truc ? S'exclama t-il.

-Quel truc ?

-Il y a une espèce de barre de... de... je ne sais pas quoi qui est placée là !

-Et... ?

-Et quoi ?

-A quoi ça sert ?

-Mais j'en sais rien ! J'avais jamais remarqué avant !

Il se redressa et se rassit.

-Faudra que je regarde ça de plus près en rentrant...

-Oui, parce que là, on n'est pas vraiment venu ici pour ça...

-Je sais, n'en rajoutez pas !

Teyla et Ronon, assit derrière, se regardèrent en souriant. Pauvre McKay, la journée ne commençait pas très bien pour lui...

Le jumper fila doucement dans les airs pendant quelques minutes quand Teyla s'exclama.

-Vous avez vu ça ?

-Vous savez ce que c'est ? Demanda Ronon.

-On dirait des menhirs ! S'étonna Rodney en regardant Sheppard.

-Des quoi ?

-Des menhirs. En Europe, ils sont considérés comme les vestiges d'une civilisation très ancienne !

-Et ça sert à quoi ?

Rodney se tourna vers Ronon.

-Là, je dois dire que je n'en sais strictement rien ! Répondit-il en faisant la grimace.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ne pas avoir de réponse à une question qui lui était posée.

-On va se poser là. Il y a une petite colline pas loin, ça pourrait être utile si il y a de quoi s'abriter.

Il manœuvra l'appareil avec dextérité et se posa non loin des pierres.

-Allez, on descend ! Et Rodney, faites attention à vous, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas votre journée aujourd'hui...

-Oh, ça va aller, je vais rester à côté de vous !

-D'accord, mais n'en faites pas trop ! Répondit Sheppard en descendant doucement la rampe.

-Ça veut dire quoi cette réflexioooooooooooooonn !

John se tourna vite fait et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Vous allez bien ?

-NON ! J'vais pas bien ! Si j'allais bien, je serrais debout ! Pas à quatre pattes !

-Rodney ! Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Lui demanda gentiment Teyla en s'accroupissant près de lui.

-Non, j'ai juste les genoux en morceaux. A part ça, ça va !

-Mais comment vous avez fait ? Demanda Ronon.

-J'en sais rien ! Si je l'avais su, j'l'aurais pas fait !

Il se releva péniblement en se massant les deux genoux et redressa le buste en soupirant.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, mais je la sens mal cette journée...

-Si vous voulez rester dans le jumper, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! Lui dit John, compatissant.

-Vu la façon dont ça commence, je ne préfère pas rester seul...

-Ok, dans ce cas... allez, on va jeter un œil sur ces ruines !

-Pas des ruines, des menhirs !

-Ça, c'est vous qui le dites, vous n'en êtes pas sûr !

-Non, c'est vrai, mais comme ça y ressemble...

-Bon... Soupira Sheppard en regardant Teyla et Ronon, puisqu'il est blessé, on va lui donner raison, se sont des menhirs !

-C'est vrai, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais...

-Pas d'problème McKay. Vous voulez que ces trucs soient des menhirs et bien ce sont des menhirs. On avance ?

-On avance !

Et le scientifique marcha très, mais alors très lentement, en regardant bien où il mettait les pieds. Arrivé près des pierres, il posa son sac par terre et s'assit sur une petite pierre plate tout près.

-Vous voulez que je reste avec vous ? Proposa Teyla.

Rodney leva la tête vers la jeune femme et allait lui demander de ne pas se moquer de lui, quand il remarqua qu'elle avait vraiment l'air inquiet, alors il répondit gentiment.

-Merci, mais je crois que ça ira. Allez avec les autres, je vous retrouve dans deux secondes !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui. Allez, ça ira je vous dis !

-Bon, mais si jamais vous avez besoin...

-Je vous appelle ! Coupa t-il, je sais...

Elle s'éloigna alors, rejoignant Sheppard et Ronon qui s'était approché des fameux menhirs.

-C'est vraiment énorme ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Oui, on a étudié ça au collège et je me suis toujours demandé comment ils avaient réussi à les mettre debout avec juste la force de leurs bras... Rétorqua John en posant la main sur la surface rugueuse.

-Pourquoi, ils ne connaissaient pas les machines ? Demanda Ronon étonné.

Il s'était pourtant imaginé que le peuple de la planète Terre, d'où venait le militaire, avait toujours connu une technologie avancée. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la cité d'Atlantis, c'était bien ses ancêtres qui l'avaient bâtie n'est-ce pas ?

-Non pas à cette époque. Il n'y avait pas de machine, pas d'électricité, pas d'outils... enfin si, mais pas comme ceux qu'on a maintenant... ouais, ça m'épate vraiment ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire...

-Je dois dire que moi aussi... Rajouta Rodney derrière eux.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda John en l'observant.

-Oui, j'ai un peu mal, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre toute la journée...

_Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai !_ Pensa John.

-Content de l'entendre ! On marche un peu ? Se contenta t-il de répondre.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et prirent la direction de la petite colline située non loin.

-Arrêtez ! Stoooop !

John et Ronon regardèrent derrière eux. Le militaire mit prestement sa main devant sa bouche, cachant mal un fou rire. Ronon, lui, se contenta de croiser les bras. Quant à Teyla, la pauvre, elle essayait de soutenir comme elle pouvait le scientifique.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore ! S'exclama enfin John.

Il avait vraiment du mal à garder son sérieux.

-Un caillou !

-Oui, et alors ! Y'en a plein des cailloux ici !

-Oui, mais j'en ai un dans ma chaussure !

-Mais comment ça pourrait rentrer dedans ? Ce sont des chaussures montantes ! S'énerva John.

Rodney, sur un pied, essayait tant bien que mal de lever l'autre pour enlever la dite chaussure dans laquelle avait glissé un petit quelque chose qui lui faisait mal.

-Je sais pas ! Couina Rodney, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça m'est rentré dans le talon !

-Et bien retirez-le !

-Et j'essaye de faire quoi, d'après vous ?

-Vous apprenez une nouvelle danse ?

-Si c'est ça, elle n'est pas terrible... Marmonna Ronon.

-Entièrement d'accord... Rajouta Sheppard.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ? Gémit Rodney. J'ai mal aux genoux et maintenant, j'ai mal aussi au pied !

-Et après, ça s'ra quoi... Marmonna John en s'avançant vers lui.

Il lui prit le bras, libérant ainsi Teyla.

-Asseyez-vous, ce sera plus facile pour l'enlever...

-Mais où ça ?

-Par terre ! Vous avez vu une chaise ici, vous ?

Rodney le regarda de travers et finit par se baisser pour finalement, se retrouver les fesses dans l'herbe.

-C'est pas vrai ! Chouina t-il après s'être appuyé par terre.

-Quoi encore... Soupira Sheppard.

Le scientifique ne répondit pas et fit une grimace en regardant sa main mouillée.

-Ne me dites pas que...

-Non, je ne vous le dis pas, alors taisez-vous... Ronchonna t-il.

Dépité, il détacha les lacets, retira la chaussure et la retourna. Mais rien n'en sortit.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il y av...

-Oui ! Coupa Rodney, je n'ai pas inventé ça pour vous embêter !

-Mais je n'ai pas dit ça ! Rétorqua John.

Passant la main à l'intérieur, il entreprit de remettre la semelle avant de renfiler sa rangers. Puis il se leva en tirant un peu sur le tissu de son pantalon, à la hauteur des fesses.

-Ça va le pied ?

-Oui, le pied ça va !

-Et le... reste ?

-Aussi !

Et il avança en ronchonnant, laissant ses compagnons voir son postérieur qu'une superbe tache d'humidité ornait sur toute la surface de ses fesses...

-Vous ne risquerez pas d'attraper froid, il fait plutôt doux... Dit alors Teyla.

Mais il ne répondit pas, trop mortifié d'avoir à se promener avec le derrière mouillé. Comme si il avait fait dans son pantalon. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée...

Ils continuèrent de marcher, mais pas longtemps. En fait, la colline qu'ils avaient aperçue n'était pas accessible à pied. Un cours d'eau bouillonnant et assez profond leur coupait la route.

-Bon et bien tant pis... on rentre ? Demanda Rodney plein d'espoir.

-On va essayer un peu plus loin, voir si il y a un passage à guet ! Répondit John.

-Oh... bon, puisque que vous le dites...

Ils longèrent la rivière pendant un bon moment avant d'abandonner.

-Non, il n'y a pas de passage. On retourne au jumper. De toute façon, si on doit venir ici, on amènera ce qu'il faut, abri ou pas, alors... Rodney, ça va ?

-Pour l'instant, oui...

Effectivement, considérant la façon dont avait commencé la journée pour lui, ça faisait bien une heure qui ne lui était rien arrivé. Comme quoi les miracles, ça existaient quand même...

Ils retournèrent assez vite près du jumper et grimpèrent tous dedans.

-Rodney attention !

Trop tard...

-Aaaaahhh ! Nom de...*"&+$£#~¤!¡§!`

-Vous avez...

-Oui ! Encore ! S'écria Rodney.

Puis il se leva afin de détendre sa jambe et posa malencontreusement la main sur une poignée de commande qui cassa net. L'extérieur d'un jumper, très costaud, mais l'intérieur, c'était à revoir...

-Aaaaaaaaahhh !

Le scientifique secoua sa main en râlant.

-Bon sang ! Mais ça fait mal !

Il baissa les yeux et blêmit d'un coup.

-Ça va ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Je me suis coupée la main… Murmura Rodney en regardant le sang couler doucement.

-Venez là… Soupira John, je vais nettoyer ça…

John se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'appareil, sortit une trousse de premier secours et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie.

-Aiiiiiiiee ! Mais vous pouvez pas faire attention ? Couina le blessé.

-Je vous ai à peine touché !

-Peut-être, mais ça pique !

-Ça peut pas piquer, ce n'est pas de l'alcool !

-Mais ça fait mal quand même !

Le militaire inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et continua de nettoyer, puis découpa un pansement.

-Voilà, vous êtes réparé ! On peut y aller maintenant ? Demanda t-il ironiquement.

Puis il regarda la poignée cassée.

-J'espère qu'on va quand même pouvoir rentrer... Marmonna t-il.

-Les commandes sont en double, ça devrait pas poser de problème ! Grogna Rodney.

-Je vais devant, prenez ma place ! Proposa Teyla.

-Merci ! En fait, ça m'arrange un peu... Lui répondit Rodney en s'asseyant derrière.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Murmura John.

Puis, avec un sourire, il s'adressa à Teyla.

-Faites attention, un blessé, ça me suffit !

-Oui, colonel, je ferais attention, c'est promit.

-Bon, vous êtes bien installé Rodney ?

-Oui, ça va !

-Et bien on peut y aller !

Le jumper prit doucement de l'altitude et vola en direction de la porte. Teyla rentra les coordonnées, pendant que McKay poussait des petits gémissements en secouant sa main blessée.

Ils passèrent la porte et remontèrent au hangar...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Coucou !

Ce "truc" est un défi qui a été lancé pour 2 personnes, Rieval et moi, et on avait des mots à mettre dans une fic qui devait être écrite en 1 semaine maximum. Les mots étaient : ORDINATEUR – PLACARD – CLEF – VERRE D'EAU – CHAUSSURES.

Elle a été commencée le 1 septembre 2008 et finie le 8 septembre de la même année.

Ce n'est sûrement pas avec cette histoire que je risquerais de gagner un prix mais comme je ne voudrais pas vous laisser tomber en cours de route avec une fic qui n'est pas entièrement écrite, vous avez droit à cette "chose" en attendant "L'homme est une femme comme les autres".  
Et si ça peut vous rassurer, ma fic a bien avancée et je reprends un peu le goût de l'écriture.

Maintenant, si ça vous chante, vous pouvez laisser une review. Rassurez-vous, je ne m'attends absolument pas à recevoir des commentaires élogieux. C'est pas possible avec un texte comme celui-là...

Je vous souhaite tout de même un bon lundi et passez tous une bonne semaine, moi, j'vais aller faire un gâteau au fromage blanc !

Bisous à toutes et au plaisir !

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : Rassurez-vous (encore), vous n'aurez plus qu'1 chapitre à lire avant de voir le mot "fin"...


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite de cette fabuleuse fic !  
On applaudit l'auteur !

Ouais, j'ai froid, il fait un temps pourrave et j'ai la crève alors j'ai le droit de délirer...  
Et pis c'est mon histoire, y'a que moi qui peut écrire sur mon compte alors j'en profite ! Na !

Sinon, vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

Moi pas !  
Mais bon c'est pas grave, y'en aura d'autres...

Allez, j'vous laisse découvrir cette suite et fin et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une agréable journée !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

-Vous devriez peut-être aller voir Carson... Dit gentiment John au scientifique.

-C'est précisément ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ! S'exclama celui-ci.

Et il partit très vite en bougonnant.

-J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un subir autant de déboires en une journée ! S'étonna Teyla.

-Je dois dire que là, il a fait très fort... Répliqua John. Bon, je vais attendre un peu et j'irais passer voir Carson après.

-Moi, je vais aller me changer ! Annonça Teyla.

Puis après réflexion, elle continua.

-Finalement, je crois que je vais plutôt aller au gymnase..

-Je peux venir avec vous ? Demanda Ronon.

-Bien sûr !

-Et bien moi aussi, je viens ! A trois, ça risque d'être drôle.

Et tous les trois se dirigèrent avec entrain vers la salle de gym…

oOoOo

-Carson ? Carson !

Personne... Etrange, surtout connaissant le docteur Beckett. Il était certainement le plus compétant de tous les docteurs en médecine qu'il avait pu consulter et on pouvait dire qu'il en avait consulté beaucoup.

... Légèrement hypocondriaque le scientifique...

Il le savait. Il se connaissait très bien. Normal, qui peut dire qu'une autre personne que soi-même vous connaisse aussi bien ?

Il commençait à se poser des questions. L'infirmerie était vide. Elle ne devrait pas être vide !

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Ouh ouh !

Pas de réponse...

-Eh oh ! Carson ! Vous êtes là ?

Il avança dans la pièce, passa une porte, pencha la tête à l'intérieur, la tourna à droite puis à gauche. Pas un bruit.

-Mais où sont-ils donc tous passés ?

Il flippait légèrement et allait se retourner quand soudain...

-Aaaaaaaaaahhh !

... Il sursauta tellement fort que sa tension, déjà haute en temps normal, grimpa à un point tel, que n'importe quel grand professeur aurait voulu sur le champ prendre une option sur son corps quand il aurait le malheur de passer l'arme à gauche, rien que pour savoir comment il avait fait pour rester en vie après ça !

Juste à cause d'une main...

Oui, mais la main s'était posée sur son épaule. Et sans rien dire.

Un silence angoissant, des appels répétés sans aucune réponse, le manque de personnes dans une pièce où normalement il aurait dû y avoir du monde avait mis Rodney dans un état proche de la crise d'hystérie.

Et quand en plus, son imagination débordante lui faisait entendre une musique entêtante, vous savez, celle qui fait : Dadadada dadadada… (1)

Les dents de la mer...

Et bien ça flanque la trouille !

Rajoutez à ça une main, même douce, qui se pose sur vous sans prévenir et c'est la crise cardiaque garantie. Sauf pour le Dr Rodney McKay.

Non, lui, il s'était juste évanoui...

-Rodney ! Rodney ! Réveillez-vous !

McKay ouvrit les yeux en gémissant et jeta un regard noir au docteur.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda Carson.

-Oui, mais la prochaine fois prévenez au lieu de vous pointer comme ça sans faire de bruit !

-Vous étiez venu pour quoi faire ? Lui demanda le doc en l'aidant à se lever.

-Pour vous voir ! Wouaaaahh...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sens que je vais avoir une bosse... Dit Rodney en se passant le bout des doigts doucement sur le front, j'ai du me cogner en tombant...

-Ça en effet, vous ne vous êtes pas loupé ! Mais vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez là ? Demanda le docteur en désignant la "réparation" du militaire.

Rodney le regarda d'un drôle d'air et rabaissa un peu sa main.

-Vous avez eu un problème ? Insista Beckett.

-Oh ça ? Oui, je crois que j'ai besoin de soin...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? S'inquiéta Carson en enlevant le pansement.

-Aoutch ! Doucement ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me martyriser aujourd'hui ?

-Mais...

-D'abord Sheppard et maintenant vous !

-Mais je n'ai fait qu'enlever le sparadrap ! S'exclama Carson.

-Alors faites le plus doucement !

-Bon, suivez-moi, on va voir ça à côté…

Carson avança le premier et, voyant que Rodney était encore un peu déboussolé, il resta debout à côté de la table d'examen, attendant qu'il s'installe.

-Je vais nettoyer… mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être bien grave. Vous avez fait comment ?

-Dans le jumper…

-Et avec quoi ?

-Une poignée de commande qui s'est cassée.

-Ah ! Et bien, je ne pense pas que ça va s'infecter, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure de rien du tout.

-Vous ne devriez pas recoudre ?

-Non pour si peu, ce n'est pas la peine...

-Mais si ça saigne encore ?

-Et bien je changerais votre pansement ! Ça vous fait mal ?

-Oui, un mal de chien ! Ça me lance dans tout le bras !

Carson regarda Rodney, se demandant si il n'exagérait pas un peu. Mais bon, dans le doute...

-Je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour la douleur, vous m'attendez ?

Et il sortit sans attendre de réponse, il connaissait suffisamment le scientifique pour savoir que celui-ci ne serait jamais partit sans avoir été dûment briefé sur la façon de faire pour éviter tout risque d'infection. Même pour un petit bobo de rien du tout...

-Tenez, prenez ça ce soir juste avant de vous coucher. Ça vous aidera à dormir et faites attention à vous !

Rodney prit le comprimé et descendit de la table. Il avait hâte d'aller chez lui, il avait eu sa dose d'émotions fortes pour au moins dix ans !

-Bonsoir Rodney et faites attention à vous !

McKay se retourna pour le remercier et...

-Attention ! Cria Carson.

Trop tard. Le mauvais sort avait encore frappé. Au lieu de viser la porte ouverte, il était joyeusement rentré dans le placard. Mais contrairement au scientifique, lui, il n'avait rien eu...

-Ooooooohhh que ça fait maaaaaaaal...

Carson se précipita vers lui et l'aida à aller s'asseoir sur une chaise tout proche.

-Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de continuer à avancer tout en regardant derrière vous ?

-J'en ai marre... Chouina Rodney, j'en ai vraiment marre...

-Regardez-moi...

Il leva la tête et Carson sourit légèrement.

-Et bien le comprimé que je vous ai donné contre la douleur servira aussi à ça !

-C'est grave ? Gémit Rodney.

-Non, vous n'avez qu'une petite coupure au front. Par contre, je suis sûr que dans pas longtemps, vous allez avoir une belle bosse.

-Et un de plus !

-Un de plus quoi ?

-Encore un pansement !

-Oui, vous avez raison... allez, on retourne sur la table d'examen... Soupira le doc.

oOoOo

Il avait quitté l'infirmerie un peu dépité, il avait vraiment l'impression que le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui aujourd'hui !

Il avait mal à peu près partout. Aux genoux, les deux tant qu'à faire, les coudes, avec la chute du matin, la main, le front... Et après, hein ?

Ah oui, il avait oublié le caillou imaginaire dans sa chaussure ! Pourtant, il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui était rentré dans le pied !

Une douleur pareille, ça ne s'invente pas, tout de même !

Du coup, il fila direct dans ses quartiers. Dans sa chambre, il ne risquait pas de lui arriver grand-chose, quand même !

En faisant très attention, il avait eu assez d'humiliation pour la journée, il passa sa main valide devant le système d'ouverture et entra chez lui. En gémissant, il retira sa veste qu'il jeta par terre sans aucun ménagement puis ses maudites chaussures qui l'avaient fait passer pour un idiot et enfin, le pantalon mouillé...

Mais quand il le balança à côté de son lit, il vit avec quoi il s'était trimbalé pratiquement toute la journée.

Il ne s'était pas contenté de s'asseoir dans une flaque d'eau, non, ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle...

L'auréole humide était agrémentée de vilaines tâches de la couleur de ce qu'on aurait pu appeler communément du "caca".

-Et merde ! Jura t-il.

Et oui, il pouvait le dire... Heureusement que ça n'en était pas...

Du coup, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon et de son tee-shirt, il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant.

Fermant les yeux un instant, il se dit qu'il y avait des jours comme celui-là où il aurait mieux fait de rester couché...

oOoOo

Il avait fini par s'endormir mais son estomac le réveilla à vingt heures. Il se sentait un peu mieux et se leva tout doucement. Surtout pas trop d'effort, il avait vu le docteur suffisamment comme ça...

Sa légère déprime s'était envolée et même ses genoux allaient mieux...

C'est en chantonnant qu'il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en faisant des petits pas de danse. Avant de s'arrêter très vite...

Une crampe dans le mollet droit le fit boiter bas jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il s'affala lourdement.

-Ah nom de dieu, mais ça fait maaaaaaal...

Que fallait-il faire pour que ça passe ?

Faisant une grimace tout à fait comique, il essaya de réfléchir un peu.

Il avait fait des études très poussées, mais n'avait jamais pris l'option "tirage de crampes !"

De plus, la seule fois où il était allé à un cour de biologie, il en était ressortit avec l'impression d'avoir les symptômes d'au moins quinze maladies ! Dont certaines étaient incurables...

Et le fait de devoir autopsier des grenouilles l'en avait dissuadé plus vite encore...

Un massage ! Il devait masser sa jambe et ça devrait passer !

Se levant péniblement, il continua son chemin vers la salle de bain, ouvrit l'armoire de toilette et prit un flacon d'huiles essentielles. Mais au passage, il avait pu se voir dans le miroir. Du coup, il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ressemble à un clown !

Sa rencontre avec le placard de l'infirmerie lui avait laissé une superbe bosse bleue-verte-jaune (et oui, une porte de placard, c'est pas sympa du tout...), qui partait de la tempe droite jusqu'au milieu du front. Parce qu'après, c'était caché par le pansement...

En soupirant bien fort, il referma l'armoire de toilette et repartit s'asseoir en grimaçant.

Mais le muscle de son mollet était tellement dur qu'il avait l'impression de traîner du béton...

Alors il abandonna l'idée de la chaise et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Ouvrant le flacon difficilement, car sa main aussi était douloureuse, il versa un peu du liquide dans celle qui n'avait rien et passa des doigts tremblants sur le muscle endolori. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se sentit mieux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Se relevant encore plus doucement, il posa le flacon à côté de lui. Il en avait assez fait comme ça, moins il bougerait, mieux il se porterait !

Mais il avait faim, alors il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la cantine...

oOoOo

Il marchait très lentement et à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui arrivait en face de lui dans les couloirs, il s'aplatissait contre le mur afin de laisser passer la personne. Ce qui lui valu des regards étonnés. Personne n'avait jamais vu le Dr Rodney McKay se pousser pour laisser passer quelqu'un !

D'habitude, c'était plutôt le contraire...

Mais ça avait marché et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pendant les quelques dizaines de mètres qu'il devait faire pour aller de sa chambre à la cantine, il ne lui était rien arrivé, rien du tout !

Et c'est donc tout fier de lui qu'il arriva sans encombre au réfectoire. Il prit un plateau dans sa main valide, essaya tant bien que mal de se servir à manger avec l'autre et se dirigea vers les tables.

Il avançait prudemment quand il aperçut les autres, déjà assit, qui mangeaient tout en discutant. Mais quand il s'approcha de plus près, John et Teyla s'arrêtèrent de parler et le dévisagèrent, la bouche grande ouverte.

Faut dire qu'il était légèrement amoché...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Elisabeth.

Ronon était sur le côté et lui aussi avait vu venir McKay, mais il resta malgré tout stoïque. Elisabeth était assise en face de John et lui tournait donc le dos. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, ni vu arriver.

Contrairement aux trois autres...

-Bonsoir ! S'exclama t-il.

Il aurait dû éviter de dire ça comme ça...

Elle avait un verre d'eau à la main. Sauf que maintenant, c'était Rodney qui l'avait sur son plateau, enfin le verre, parce que l'eau, elle, était en train de ruisseler sur son visage...

Elisabeth avait eu tellement peur que sa main avait fait un brusque mouvement vers le haut.

Le résultat ? Un Rodney un chouilla mouillé...

Elisabeth se leva et se tourna vers lui.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama t-elle, mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Pas grand-chose... vous m'avez juste envoyé votre verre d'eau en pleine figure ! Ironisa t-il.

Teyla se leva elle aussi et s'approcha de lui.

-Donnez-moi votre plateau et asseyez-vous !

John n'avait toujours pas parlé. Il était trop stupéfait de voir Rodney dans cet état.

Une énorme bosse d'une drôle de couleur sur le front qui tenait compagnie à un pansement et une main bandée. Ajouter à ça, l'eau qui continuait de couler sur lui et qui avait détrempé son maillot et il ressemblait à un pauvre chien abandonné...

-Je ne vous ai pas ramené dans cet état ! Hein ? S'inquiéta John.

Il s'était tourné ensuite vers Teyla et Ronon

-Il était pas comme ça tout à l'heure, hein ? Insista le militaire.

Non, avec lui, il s'était juste fait mal aux genoux en sortant du jumper, puis il s'était coupé la main en cassant un levier de commande de l'appareil. A part ça, il n'avait rien à la tête !

-Non, rassurez-vous... Lui répondit Teyla pour le soulager, mais c'est vrai que…

-Non, c'est avec Beckett... Coupa McKay.

-Carson vous a fait ça ? S'exclama Elisabeth.

-C'est une plaisanterie ! Il est docteur, il peut pas...

Sheppard était stupéfait ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de lui. Il le trouvait tellement gentil...

Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois qu'il irait le voir, il lui en jetterait deux mots !

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était Carson qui m'avait fait ça, j'ai dit que c'était avec Carson, c'est pas pareil !

-Comment ? Demanda Teyla en faisant une grimace.

Le visage de Rodney était tellement coloré par les différents pansements et autre bleu-jaune-vert qu'il avait sur le front qu'elle avait presque pitié de lui.

-Un placard...

Ils le regardèrent sans rien dire, sachant qu'il finirait bien par dévoiler le reste tout seul. Ce qui ne tarda pas bien sûr...

-J'étais allé le voir pour soigner ma main et en partant... je me suis cogné la tête sur un placard.

-Mais le pansement ?

-Ça c'est le placard !

-Vous avez une sacrée bosse, dites donc ! S'exclama John.

-Ça, c'est quand je suis tombé...

-Vous êtes tombé rien qu'en vous prenant un placard ? S'exclama John.

-Non, quand je me suis… évanoui...

-Evanoui ? Ça faisait mal à ce point ?

-Non, j'ai eu la trouille quand il est rentré dans l'infirmerie et... bon, si on parlait d'autre chose ?

-Et vos genoux ? Demanda Ronon d'un air innocent.

-Ça va mieux maintenant...

-Vos genoux ? S'étonna Elisabeth, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé enfin ?

Rodney inspira un grand coup et lâcha.

-Ça, c'est quand je me suis pris la barre...

-Quelle barre ?

-Et aussi quand vous êtes tombés à quatre pattes en sortant du jumper ! Continua John.

Le scientifique le regarda de travers mais de toute façon, c'était comme ça que c'était arrivé alors...

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, mais j'aurais mieux fait de m'enfermer à clef dans ma chambre ce matin... Ronchonna le scientifique.

-Elles n'ont pas de clef les chambres, Rodney... Fit remarquer doucement Teyla.

-Façon de parler ! Rétorqua celui-ci.

-Rodney ? S'exclama une voix.

-Zelenka... et bien il ne manquait plus que vous !

Radec le regardait, la bouche ouverte et ne bougeait plus.

-Asseyez-vous ! Proposa Teyla.

-Hein ? Euh... quoi ?

-Vous voulez quelque chose ? Demanda alors Rodney.

-Hein ?

-Est-ce que par la plus grand des hasards vous savez dire autre chose ?

-Hein ? Euh oui, euh... mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Vous allez bien ? Qui vous a fait ça ?

-Personne ne m'a fait ça...

-Ouais, il est assez doué pour se le faire lui-même ! S'esclaffa John.

-Alors ? Demanda encore Rodney.

-Alors quoi ?

Au soupir agacé que fit Rodney, Zelenka comprit qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre. Même si il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à son collègue...

-Je suis venu vous montrer ça !

Et il tendit son ordinateur portable à Rodney qui s'en saisit et regarda l'écran attentivement. Puis, au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, il releva la tête.

-Il faut que je rentre chez moi tout de suite ! S'exclama t-il en se levant.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Radec, vous pouvez nous expliquer ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Mais rien ! Ce ne sont que les résultats d'une expérience tout à fait anodine qu'il m'a demandé de faire !

La dirigeante se tourna vers Rodney, prêt à partir.

-Mais alors ?

-Vous avez vu la date ? Couina t-il.

-La date ? La date de quoi ? S'exclama John, et qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là dedans ?

-On est le 13 !

-Et... ?

-Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi 13 !

**oOoOo**

**fin**

**oOoOo**

(1) : A l'époque ou j'ai écrit cette histoire, ce "da da da" me faisait penser au film "Les dents de la mer". Maintenant, ce même "da da da" me ferait plutôt penser à la pub pour une célèbre marque de voiture. Vous savez, celle où y'a un type dans une vieille voiture, coiffé à la mode des années 80 et avec les lunettes qui vont avec ? Je dois dire que j'me marre à chaque fois que j'la vois !

Ouais... il me faut pas grand-chose pour me faire marrer, c'est vrai...

* * *

Je commence aussi la publication de ma fic "Piège de cristal". Je pense qu'elle n'aura pas beaucoup de succès parce que ce n'est pas un slash (bande de perverses^^) mais je l'ai relu et franchement, je ne la trouve pas si nulle que ça. Et c'est pas parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite...

Y'a pas mal de pairing, elle est de rating "K" (pas de sexe explicite du tout !) et je pense avoir réussi à en faire une histoire sympathique avec un peu d'humour et d'aventure.  
Cette fic sera suivie de "Une journée en enfer" qui est une sorte de suite et qui sera, elle, un Sheyla mais franchement plus aventure qu'autre chose ! (y'aura juste une scène un peu "hot").

Essayez quand même de la lire, même si je sais qu'il y en a parmi vous qui sont allergiques au Het.  
J'avoue sincèrement que moi aussi, ce genre ne m'attire plus vraiment mais bon, si c'est bien écrit, ça peut être intéressant.

En tout cas, je verrais bien c'que ça donne...  
Allez, ce coup-ci, j'arrête.

Bisous à vous toutes !

_Et merci de me lire..._

6


End file.
